Until the End
Until The End is a songfic story about the Seven of the Prophecy. Each chapter will be a oneshot songfic. Note: Characters may act OOC, but that's because I haven't read the SoN since it came out. Peace, Love, Ichiruki, Lenka, Szacmu, Gakurin, and Mikaito. (talk) 01:11, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Until The End "So clever, Whatever, I'm done with these endeavors. Alone I walk the winding way. (Here I stay)" Walking away from the dismantled Argo II, Leo felt something tearing inside of him. Gaea. She had caused this. She had destroyed the ship he worked so hard on, that took a year to build, like it was nothing. He probably should have thought about this, her making an avalanche crush his ship, their only way out. "Leo..." Piper said as she watched him walk away from his pride, and hard work. But no, he didn't want her pity. He was angry. Terribly angry. This was the second time Gaea destroyed something that he truly loved. The first being his mother. This was going to end. Now. "It's over, No longer, I feel it growing stronger. I'll live to die another day, Until I fade away." No more Mr. Nice Leo. His hate for the goddess...it made him want to kill something. Anything. He wished he could burn this entire earth with no consequences. But alas, he couldn't. And that only made him angrier. "We should head on." He muttered. The others nodded in agreement, beginning to walk ahead. He followed sullenly, muttering curses. "Leo, watch out!" He suddendly heard. He turned to see a huge rock flying towards him. Before he even knew what he was doing, his hand moved, drawing fire, and threw the fireball at the rock, setting it aflame. The rock burned and crumbled, until it was nothing but a little pebble heading towards him, which he easily dodged. "Why give up, why give in? It's not enough, it never is. So I will go on until the end. We've become desolate. It's not enough, it never is. But I will go on until the end." "Leo, that was awesome!" Frank exclaimed. Leo shrugged, "It was nothing." He muttered coldly. He could feel Hazel looking over at him in worry, but he didn't need it. Why won't she worry about her boyfriend, rather than him? ''Oh, right, he thought. because if she never died, she would be my grandmother. ''He scowled, then shook his head. He didn't need that. Not at all. ~.~ Moments later, they were fighting some land Nymphs working for Gaea. They were beautiful, and Jason and Percy fell for their seduction. Piper and Annabeth angrily tried to fight the Nymphs, but Jason and Percy were protecting them. They knew they were no match for them. Oh, and Frank? He was doing just fine with Hazel holding on to him. And that made Leo sick. "Surround me, It's easy To fall apart completely. I feel you creeping up again. (In my head)" "Leo, don't fall for them!" He could hear Hazel yell. He wanted to scoff. "Yeah, that's pretty obvious. I have this. Leave this all to me!" Summoning his hammer from his belt, he ran towards Percy with his arm raised high. He was mere seconds from hitting the raven-head in the head, which Jason's gladius met it. A swift battle began; Leo defending and at times going on the offensive, and Jason...being Jason, the son of Jupiter, way stronger, way better. ''"You can't win..." He heard her voice whisper in his head. "Give up." No, he wouldn't give up. "I won't give up!" His hammer went down, and he heard a thump and crack. Jason fell to the floor, blood seeping from his head. "JASON!" Piper yelled, running over to her boyfriend. "It's over, No longer, I feel it growing colder. I knew this day would come to end, So let this life begin" "...Is he dead?" Annabeth asked Hazel. Hazel shook her head, then looked at Leo accusingly. "This is your fault!" She said, angrily. Leo furrowed his brows. His fault? "What do you mean my fault?" He asked. "You know, Frank could have helped. You didn't have to hold on to him the entire time!" "And risk him getting turned?" "You see I'm doing just fine aren't I? I didn't have anyone holding on to me." He muttered, that last comment directed at her. By this time, Frank had gotten off his ass, and actually attacked Percy. No blame there. Then again, he didn't crack open his skull... "Look, I'm sorry. I was angry..." He sighed, then walked ahead. "You should just leave him here. We'll come back." "But-!" "He's right, Piper," Annabeth said. "To bring Jason now will only slow us down, and endanger him further." Tears running down her face, Piper muttered, "Then I'm staying. If we left him here alone, he'll die. Let me stay. Please." Annabeth nodded sadly at the girl. "Fine. Go ahead." "I've lost my way. I've lost my way, but I will go on until the end." By this point in time, the only ones left were Hazel, Frank, and Leo. Percy had died trying to save Annabeth from a Giant, and Annabeth, grief-stricken, had stayed behind. "We'll never survive..." Hazel muttered. "We'll die..." "It's going to be fine, Hazel." Frank said. "We'll live." "We're broken up! Jason is probably dead, and Percy is dead!" Geez, what am I? Chopped liver? "Well, yeah, but have faith..." They stopped talking. And walking. And Leo saw why. Up ahead was an army of monsters. No, not really an army, maybe ten or twenty. But they probably wouldn't make it. "Listen," Frank said. "Hazel, try and summon as many diamonds as you can. They'll be attracted to them instantly." Hazel nodded, and began to focus. Frank, at that point, tranformed into a bull. He pulled back and charged, attacking. "Living is hard enough Without you fucking up." "NO DON'T!" Leo yelled, but it was too late. Frank accidently stepped on on of the diamonds that appeared. While he rammed the monsters, transforming them into dust, he began to slow down. Slowly, after all the monsters were destroyed, he fell over and reverted back to his human form. "Frank!" Hazel ran over to him. Frank was wheezing, taking in whatever he could. "H-Hazel..." He stuttered. "I-I won't survive..." "Don't say that!" Hazel yelled. "You'll live! Y-You will!" Frank smiled a weak smile, and looked at Hazel and Leo. "I just wanted to say...I know what happened, Hazel, Leo...p-please take good care of her..." He smiled one last time, before closing his eyes for the last time. Hazel sat there, crying, surprise written on her face. Leo frowned. "He knew..." He muttered. "And he didn't say anything..." Damnit Gaea! Why did this have to happen? Frank wasn't that bad of a guy! "U-uh, u-uh The final fight I'll win, The final fight I'll win, The final fight I'll win, But I will go on until the end." Magnet "In the deepest part of me, a tiny flame was lighted And before I knew it, my whole heart became ignited" He had caught ahold of her in those first words he spoke to her. She didn't know how, but he did. Everytime she came near him, her heart sped up, and she felt herself almost burning at the thought of him. "Hey, Hazel." He would say, in that one sexy voice of his. He probably didn't mean for it to have that affect on her, but it did. "Leo." She would reply, blushing, causing him to smirk. He knew exactly what he did. And he was probably proud of that fact, the bastard. "Wand’ring as a butterfly, I aimlessly took flight, and Found myself falling apart alighted in your palm" He took her hand to keep her from falling overboard. "L-Leo," she blushed. He winked at her slightly. "You were gonna fall, you know." He said, letting go of her. "And Frank wasn't here to keep you steady this time." Right, Frank. Her boyfriend. He usually held on to her at this part of the ship, trying to recreate a scene in a movie based off of the Titanic. "Where is Frank...?" She wondered aloud. Leo shrugged. "He's probably off somewhere. Don't worry about him at all." Leo muttured. Then he smirked. "Oh, hey Hazel. Let's make that scene from Titanic. Ya know, the one where they were all Iike, "I feel like the king of the world"?" Hazel blushed. "Uh, n-no thanks..." Hazel quickly walked past him, off to find her boyfriend. "Let go of my hands entwined around your own And instead I’ll press my lips against yours" But it didn't go that way. He, being the damned idiot that he was, grabbed ahold of her arm. "Don't go." He whispered. "What's wrong, Hazel?" How was she supposed to tell him that he made her feel this way? Especially when she had a boyfriend. It's going to be awkward enough on the ship... "Hazel, seriously. Am I doing something wrong? Why are you acting like this?" It wasn't his fault. Well, it was, but... "It's nothing. Let me go, Leo." Hazel muttered. "Alright..." He slowly let her go. And the moment he did that, she pressed her lips against his, letting out all her frustration at these feelings of hers. She didn't care who saw, but she just had to do that. It was magical, to say the least. He was really warm, and gave as much as she did into the kiss. Maybe he had some frustrations to let go of too. She didn't know, nor did she care. She wimpered a bit when he broke the kiss. Leo looked around, trying to see if anyone saw that. When he confirmed that no one did, he slowly took his hand in hers. His eyes bore into hers, them communicating in silence. What was that? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... It didn't mean anything did it? Maybe. No. Wait, yes. Possibly. I'm not sure. Don't lie to me. I told you, I'm not sure. Yes, you do. '' ''...So what if it did? What about Frank? I...I don't know... Maybe you should find out... What if I don't want to? You have to. Why can't things be simple? '' ''They were never simple. "Even if they say that what we have is wrong When you’re with me, I burn up all the more" ''WIP Category:Leonoid Category:Songfics Category:Fanfiction Category:The Roman Eagle Wiki Fanfiction Contest